un vampiro enamorado y con el corazon roto
by samilinda
Summary: Título del fanfic: un VAMPIRO enamorado y con el corazón roto Autor/a: sasusami Género: Romance, drama. Tragedia. Clasificación: Todo Público. Advertencias: lemon , muerte de personaje Personajes (Principales): sakura haruno y Sasuke uchiha Serie: Naruto propiedad de kishimoto Resumen: en 500 años nunca creyó enamorarse y dar su eterna vida por una simple mortal y pasar de


Título del fanfic:

un VAMPIRO enamorado y con el corazón roto

Autor/a: sasusami  
Género: Romance, drama. Tragedia.  
Clasificación: Todo Público.  
Advertencias: lemon , muerte de personaje  
Personajes (Principales): sakura haruno y Sasuke uchiha  
Serie: Naruto propiedad de kishimoto  
Resumen: en 500 años nunca creyó enamorarse y dar su eterna vida por una simple mortal y pasar de ser un fuerte, frio y temido VAMPIRO uchiha a un débil y despreciable niñito con lágrimas en sus ojos -tsk que humillante – suspiro-pero jamás me he sentido tan frágil…me duele…  
Publicaciones: ODIO EL DÍA DE LOS ENAMORADOS ESPERO NO SE NOTE MUCHO

*** UN VAMPIRO ENAMORADO Y CON EL CORAZON ROTO***

Es febrero de 2014 en Japón se ve un joven pasar entre la gente con los ojos nublados de lágrimas y con un ramo de flores en su mano con su alma rota al igual que su corazón, no siente la fría lluvia solo un punzante y despiadado dolor en su pecho no sabe a qué parte ir solo desea olvidar pero lo único que tiene presente es su nombre que en algún momento habían pronunciado con amor o eso creía su nombre es Sasuke hijo menor del clan uchiha un poderoso y temido clan de Vampiros de gran estatus social.  
. Se dice así mismo con un nudo en la garganta...  
_que humillante como fui tan débil como he caído tan bajo - , yo un vampiro, un uchiha - apretando fuertemente los puños - yo que soy respetado y temido y ahora… se han reído de mi - dijo el joven lanzando el ramo de flores lejos  
Empezó a correr tan veloz que se llevaba todo a su paso (no olvidemos que es un vampiro sexy)  
Llego a su castillo y entro deprisa subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo pero su intento por esconderse del mundo en especial de su familia fue en vano porque al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con una bella y elegante dama de pelo negro y ojos carmesí que sin notar el estado del joven lo abrazo y empezó a saltar como niña chiquita  
-que te dijo ¡acepto! - será parte de mi gran familia siempre he querido compañía - decía la mujer con estrellitas en los ojos - estoy aburrida de andar entre egocéntricos y tontos vampiros - y de un vampiro esto un vampiro no necesita esto ni quiere lo otro- se quejaba la madre - mientras que aquel joven trataba de controlarse , se mordía el labio inferior y temblaba

El joven duró escuchando tonterías un momento más hasta que no pudo controlarse y estallo  
-basta eres tan molesta ¡ya cállate me tienes arto!- gritaba el uchiha empujando fuera del cuarto a su madre con tanto dolor en la voz que ella no lo podía creer  
-todo es tu culpa si no me hubieras traído a este lugar no habría conocido a la dueña de mi sufrimiento- la mujer solo lo abofeteo para que se calmara  
Esto irrito más al vampiro herido y la empujo con tal fuerza que si no hubiera sido una vampiresa habría quedado muy lastimada

Mientras vemos en la oscuridad de su alcoba aferrado a una fotografía de una hermosa chica un uchiha llorando inconsolablemente golpeaba su cama y gritaba y se preguntaba porque

Mientras tanto en el pasillo se encontraba la señora uchiha escuchando los llantos de su hijo sin poder hacer nada…  
Luego de varias horas cuando consiguió calmarse desarrugaba la fotografía abrió una botella de un líquido rojo y sonrió de medio lado  
-ingenuo y pensar que deje por ella hasta mi naturaleza- era un jugo de tomate que la dueña de su amor había preparado para que dejara la sangre como segundo plato tiro con rabia la botella a la basura y subió veloz a su alcoba se dio un baño y se arregló (que delicia debe ser verlo bajo la ducha "pervertida") bajo a la sala y se tomó un trago de sake que le colorió las mejillas a pesar de su fría y palida existencia  
-se acabó el uchiha amable-sonrió de lado y salió por la ventana no quería encontrarse con su madre ni que le reprochara o lo hiciera sentir peor si eso era posible  
Brincaba de rama en rama hasta que llego a una hermosa casa más pequeña que su lujoso castillo pero que el antes encontraba acogedora y tranquila suspiro y se detuvo frente a una ventana  
Sintió que su autocontrol lo traicionaba y como una lagrima rodaba su pálida mejilla  
En dicha casa una hermosa joven llamada sakura de 21 años con un cuerpo perfecto piernas largas un busto bien formado ni muy grande ni pequeño su cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura y unos orbes verdes y profundos como esmeraldas que lograron cautivar y destruir al más despiadado y cruel de los uchiha... es una tentación vestida de inocencia y es difícil creer que esta dulzura rompa corazones  
En menos de un segundo un vampiro ciego por el dolor hace trizas la ventana y entra a la habitación asustando a la pelirosa que no pudo reaccionar ante el miedo de ver los pozos carmesí llenos de dolor y sed de venganza, él con una de sus fuertes manos la tomo por el cuello sacándole a la bella joven un amargo grito y la estampo contra la pared. Y le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer era algo que no podía evitar porque sabía que él era un chico muy atractivo con un cuerpo simplemente espectacular con un torso bien trabajado y hasta con unos glúteos y piernas de infarto (ummm ) así el uchiha la aprisiono con su cuerpo e inhalo profundamente el aroma de su cabellera, ella chillaba y trataba de zafarse pero él no lo permitía  
-lamentaras el día que naciste - la chica trago grueso  
-te di lo más valioso que a nadie en 500 años le había dado- la apretaba con más fuerza quería que sintiera un poco de su dolor  
-dime que te falto -  
-cambie por ti hasta me revolví con los despreciables humanos-todo se iba poniendo oscuro para la preciosa chica  
El reacciona al ver que sakura había perdido el conocimiento y la tomo en un fuerte abrazo … se sintió un bastardo pero aun así no podía dejar de odiarla u odiarse por amarla tanto  
La coloco en la cama y sin poderlo evitar recorrió su cuerpo sintió su piel suave como durazno y ardía en deseos por hacerla suya de nuevo…  
-mi amada flor mi sakura - porque me traicionaste yo que te he amado tanto- empezó a llorar el uchiha sin poder controlarse  
En ese momento la pelirosa despertó y se sobresaltó  
-sa sa-su-ke lo si-ento - dijo la chica no sabía que hacer porque nunca había visto al vampiro tan enojado él siempre había sido un caballero con ella siempre galante  
-no te reconozco -  
-prometiste que nunca me lastimarías-el solo la tomo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente ella quiso resistirse pero luego de varios intentos ´por separar sus labios de los de Sasuke correspondió el beso pero sentía que su vida se escapaba  
Porque Sasuke estaba utilizando una técnica especial y se estaba bebiendo su esencia vital Sasuke reacciono y la empujo lejos de él haciéndola caer bruscamente contra el suelo  
-aunque mereces morir ¡rayos no puedo!-dijo sentándose en la cama agarrándose la cabeza  
Sakura solo lo miraba confundida y le dijo con la voz entrecortada pues estaba a punto de morir  
-te te amo-  
-mentirosa traidora-la abofeteo y la tiro al suelo de nuevo  
Luego saca una daga muy filosa de su abrigo y se acerca a ella  
-ss sa-su-ke no no -retrocedía y lo miraba aterrada  
-morirás así mi honor se limpiara -  
-no sasu ke no es lo que piensas - seguía alejándose de el  
-mentira - decía Sasuke acercándose más y más a sakura  
El uchiha cerró los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de atravesarla con la daga  
el brazo de alguien de cabellos negros lo detuvo y lo tiro contra la pared  
-que te volviste loco donde - donde quedo el amor que supuestamente le tenías -  
Le gritaba un pelinegro que era nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor itachi  
Rápidamente itachi tomo a Sasuke y lo sometió calmándolo el uchiha menor peleaba  
\- cálmate ella dice la verdad no te ha traicionado - miro a la pelirosa y le sonrió-o por lo menos no por su voluntad-  
-de que hablas -  
-Sakura perdóname no -la chica empezaba acerrar los ojos y Sasuke en un movimiento rápido la coloco en la cama estaba desesperado  
-no itachi que rayos he hecho - que es lo que ha pasado—  
\- no entiendo como que no ha sido por su voluntad -  
-cálmate te contare la verdad- pero promete que no te meterás en problemas y me dejaras limpiar tu honor y el de sakura-  
-hare que el culpable pague—las deudas se cobran Sasuke y ya te lo había dicho pero …-  
-¿de verdad la amas?- le dijo el uchiha mayor mirándolo a los ojos  
-claro y lo sabes que jamás he sentido nada por alguien y menos por una mortal-  
Así a sakura la atendieron en el castillo uchiha y Sasuke tuvo que elegir entre convertirla o dejarla morir  
-esa no es mi decisión ella debe decidir-veremos qué pasa  
Sasuke e itachi se encerraron en la oficina de su padre donde itachi le conto sobre las deudas que tenían con la familia namikaze uzamaki y de como un rubio de ojos azules llamado naruto que decidió salirse de las reglas y vengarse de una forma detestable de Sasuke y la familia uchiha  
\- su clan ya está enterado y le han hecho pagar le han degradado de su cargo y lo han desterrado-  
-no es suficiente debe morir -nadie se mete con mis cosas ni mi sakura- dijo colérico el joven  
Así itachi le contó a Sasuke que a la pelirosa le habían dado un brebaje que le hacía ver a naruto como si fuera Sasuke el joven le dio un puñetazo a la pared y se llevó la mano a la boca  
-y yo casi la mato no la culpo si no desea quedarse con migo-  
El uchiha iba saliendo de la oficina cuando se encontró a sakura en el pasillo  
ella casi cae al suelo pero Sasuke la recibió en sus fuertes brazos  
-no debes ..- sa..ku..ra.. lo silencio colocando débilmente uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del uchiha  
\- sé que estoy muriendo pero debes escuchar la verdad…-tocio sangre  
-sakura no...- la sujeto contra su cuerpo  
-no perdóname es mi culpa – no quiero perderte –te amo—  
-si me amas escúchame...—le susurro al oído

Sasuke la cargo y la llevo a la habitación  
-no en la cama no déjame en el sillón—le dijo la chica con la voz escasa  
El uchiha temblaba  
\- Sasuke recuerdas cuando nos conocimos-  
-claro aún no se me olvida lo preciosa y molesta que eras- sonrió el uchiha  
-sitio realmente un monstruo-comento sakura secándose las lagrimas

Hace un año un apuesto chico llego a Japón y entro a la prestigiosa universidad central de konoha donde varios sabían lo que era pero nadie lo decía le temían además era un vampiro que te erizaba la piel con esa mirada fría y cara de pocos amigos su arrogancia y desprecio por los humanos.  
Era irresistible y aprovechaba eso para cazar a sus víctimas era de paladar exquisito y su menú empezaba con una linda jovencita, luego con una joven madura y finalizaba con una dama elegante y de aproximados 40 años le fascinaba enamorarlas, torturarlas y si alguna le agradaba calmaba su lujuria y luego como las demás bebía de ella su sangre hasta la última gota y con ella su esencia vital  
Era despiadado mataba por placer pero a la ves era alguien solitario  
Hasta que su madre lo obligo entrar a la universidad para que ocupara su mente en algo donde gracias a la personalidad y belleza de nuestra sakura su vida y duro corazón cambio  
-sabes no me arrepiento de nada - comento el joven desviando la mirada  
-bueno sabes realmente esa noche creía que me matarías  
-lo hubiera hecho de no ser que eres muy linda- le dijo el pelinegro con un hilo de voz  
La pobre sakura quiso no toser pero en su condición era inevitable y sangre mancho su mano lo que hizo preocupar más al culpable que la amaba  
Jajá rio sakura si claro pero porque no te alimentaste…  
Sasuke la interrumpió besando tiernamente sus labios  
Sabes desde que te vi en la escuela me es difícil controlarme-  
\- tu aroma tu cuerpo todo de ti me encanta eres como una parte que hacía falta en mi frio y vacio corazón -  
-por eso no quiero perderte -le dijo abrazándola tan fuerte que la hizo gemir pero así como me has hecho feliz también rompiste mi corazón  
-lo siento -le dijo sakura acariciándole la mejilla  
El joven solo se apartó de ella y miraba por la ventana  
Flashback  
-pov Sasuke-  
llevamos ya 2 años sé que es muy poco tiempo pero no deseo estar más tiempo lejos de mi amada desde que provee sus labios y sacie mi lujuria con su perfecto cuerpo su piel tersa y suave es tan apetitosa y no como alimento bueno si pero no deseo morderla para beber su sangre sino me encanta beber su pasión y escuchar como gime y la hago perder la razón y dice mi nombre su piel sus caricias no necesito mas  
Como olvidar esa noche en la que mi amada me entrego su amor y una virgen se convirtió en mi novia  
Era una hermosa noche en una de las habitaciones de mi castillo la cual prepare con pétalos de rosas en la cama unas sábanas de seda y todo muy hermoso pero nada se compara con la belleza de mi amada sakura  
Al verla desnuda mi corazón latía fuerte jamás creí que entre las mortales existiera una flor tan deliciosa y perfecta  
Sin esperar más en un movimiento rápido la abrase la bese tan desesperadamente que sus labios se enrojecieron ella temblaba pero yo ardía en deseos pero debía ser suave pues era una inocente damita  
Entre besos y caricias…  
Su cuerpo era tan frágil me encontraba sobre ella recorrí con la mirada su cuerpo y la bese con tanta ternura que hasta me desconocía ya un uchiha suave pero por ella seré y hare lo que sea Mientras que la chica solo podía sonrojarse al sentirse levemente aprisionada entre la cama y mi cuerpo continúe sujetándole levemente sus muñecas. Me perdía en esos ojos jades llenos de una increíble inocencia que se negaba a desaparecer… Sonreí de medio lado al notar como el sonrojo de mi amada se intensificaba más al ser besada y al sentir como acariciaba su intimidad  
El beso se volvió muy apasionado… casi haciendo fuerza… introduje mi lengua con ferocidad, recorriendo cada espacio de esa dulce cavidad… ella apenas pudo corresponder… finalmente corte el beso y rápidamente empezó a besar el cuello de la joven dejándole leves mordiscos en él… demostrando que solo yo tenía derecho de hacerle esa marca… que ella era completamente mía

Lamí y mordisqueé el lóbulo de la oreja de sakura provocando que leves gemidos salieran de sus rosados labios  
Mis manos se detuvieron en sus pechos y los oprimí con fuerza… así oír un gemido bastante audible…al abrir su boca para lanzar otro gemido aproveche para besarla con fiereza la chica dirigió sus manos a mis cabellos azabaches, enredando sus dedos

\- Eres solo mía… - susurre cerca de su oído para reclamar nuevamente sus labios al instante…mis manos fueron acariciando cada rincón del suave cuerpo de mi sakura  
Mis ojos carmesí estaban cegados por la lujuria…mis expertos dedos no había dejado de acariciar su intimidad… sin pensarlo por mucho más tiempo tome uno de sus senos en mi boca y comencé a lamerlo con suavidad… Tocando así el rosado botón… provocando un suave gemido…Todo mi autocontrol se fue al oír los leves y dulces gemidos de sakura… seguí bajando hasta su vientre haciendo que la chica se arqueara levemente hacia atrás… y atrape sus labios en un lujurioso beso, la deseaba tanto…mientras mis manos acariciaban sus muslos…  
ella paso sus manos hacia mi espalda y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, mientras besaba mi cuello haciendo que cerrara los ojos... sentí que no aguantaría más tiempo la mire a los ojos y… abrí sus piernas y la penetre en un instante …ella -gimió fuertemente al sentir la fuerte embestida , sus manos inmediatamente se aferraron con mucha fuerza a mi espalda- me acomode y comencé a embestirla rápidamente mientras sostenía su cadera y mi rostro se hundía en su cuello… El cuarto pronto de lleno de sonoros gemidos femeninos…que hacían excitarme mas con cada embestida sentía como quería más y más de ella… intento taparse la boca pero la detuve pues me gustaba llenarla de placer que disfrutara tanto como yo  
…una par de embestidas dieron lugar al toque del cielo para ambos…

Ella sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo… Mientras que yo mordió con un poco de fuerza el blanquecino cuello de mi amada Ambos nos veíamos intensamente… las palabras no hacían falta tras demostrarnos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro… Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en aquel hermoso rostro de ángel que poseía aquella mujer… Lentamente ella se fue quedando dormida y yo simplemente Salí a buscar una víctima para alimentarme y recobrar fuerzas pero me sentía el ser más feliz de todo el planeta…

Volveré – susurre antes de irme…  
Como quisiera nunca haber salido de ese lugar en quinientos años nunca creí ser tan frágil tan débil me duele el pecho...porque me traiciono…  
Fin flash back  
El joven estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que una preciosa joven lo abrazo por la espalda y le susurró al oído  
-te amo y siempre seré tuya-dijo la agonizante sakura  
-Escucharas la verdad y así me podrás perdonar…-  
-No tengo nada que perdonarte -le dijo el pelinegro volteando a verla  
Solo escucha lo que realmente paso  
Pov sakura  
Estaba en mi habitación un poco molesta porque no te había visto en todo el día me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí una mano acariciando mi muslo y me levante y no vi a nadie solo vi en mi mesa de noche una copa de vino con una nota que decía  
-bebe mi princesa que esta noche será diferente te tengo una sorpresa- muy emocionada me bebí todo el vino y me vestí con una bata de color lila y me arregle de forma muy provocativa para ti incluso no me puse ropa interior pues deseaba tenerte lo más rápido posible y así calmar mi deseo…  
Pero mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas creí que era por el vino así que no le di importancia cuando de pronto te vi entrar por la ventana y…  
Fin pov  
sakura se muerde los labios -te traicione creí que eras tú-dijo rompiendo a llorar  
-Dime que paso- le exigió el pelinegro tomándola de las muñecas  
-cuando todo termino -  
-me golpeo y se reía en mi cara... y dijo antes de marcharse  
-gracias lindura en serio valió la pena que fogosa eres jojana dile al bastardo que su deuda está pagada -  
Sasuke yo lo siento- el joven solo se giró para que no le viera llorar  
-como era - le pregunto con la voz entrecortada  
-era de cabello rubio y ojos azules—le dijo la chica  
-maldito naruto como se atrevió- golpeando la pared  
-cálmate ya no importa...- intentaba tranquilizar al pelinegro pero empezaba a llorar  
-no llores me duele saber que te lastime por culpa de ese malnacido  
Perdóname—le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para marcharse  
-Espera—grito desesperada sakura  
El joven salió por la ventana sin darse cuenta que la preciosa sakura perdía el conocimiento  
-en otro lugar -  
Itachi tenía a naruto desangrándose encadenado en una de las cárceles del castillo uchiha lo habían torturado a cambio de no armar una guerra entre el clan uchiha y el uzumaki el pelinegro hablo con itachi y por más que este insistió en que no se involucrara no hizo caso y entro a la celda de naruto…  
-Que quieres perdedor-le dijo el vampiro de ojos azules  
-tu vida- le dijo el pelinegro atravesándolo con una daga  
-jajá yo moriré pero tu preciosa sakura ahora no vale nada- le dijo escupiendo sangre  
-cállate a que rayos te refieres- le exigió el joven empujando más el cuchillo  
-sabes que no miento al decir que morirá porque no existe cura - miraba al pelinegro con una sonrisa de victoria  
-al fin y al cabo me he vengado de ti te quite lo que más amas-dijo el rubio con la boca llena de sangre  
-al final sabrás lo que se siente -  
-naruto ya te he dicho mil veces que me confundes- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
-ya olvidaste que te gano la sed y tú la mataste -  
-mentira -lloraba el joven de ojos azules  
\- tu no la amabas de verdad preferiste tu apetito que su amor estás loco-  
Flash back  
Es febrero de 1814 se ve corriendo a un par de jóvenes uno rubio y otro pelinegro tratando de atrapar a unas jovencitas que huían desesperadas  
Cuando terminaron de alimentarsen el rubio se despidió y se dirigió a la casa de su amada una dulce chica llamada hinata  
Pero algo terrible sucedió  
-vamos perdedor te reto a que hagas tuya a esa chiquilla y calmes tu fiebre- le decia un pelinegro  
-claro que si la amo y la deseo tanto que luego de esta noche será mi esposa y dirigiré mi clan –se reía y apretaba un ramo de rosas se despidió y salió corriendo  
-no olvides que si te descontrolas la puedes perder...-le grito el pelinegro y se fue a su mansión  
Pero al día siguiente algo triste había pasado naruto no controlo su naturaleza y mato a su amada hinata y lo encerraron por muchos años  
-me las pagaras te lo juro, no descansare hasta que sepas lo que es perder al amor de tu vida lo juro- grito por último el chico de ojos azules antes que lo encerraran  
Fin flashback  
-perdóname Sasuke lo siento- dijo por último el rubio y murió…  
El pelinegro cerró los ojos y sintió una presión en su pecho...  
-sakura- grito y salió deprisa a verla  
-en el castillo uchiha-

Sasuke llego a su castillo y al entrar vio en el pasillo a su familia llorando en especial a su madre que lo miraba con tanto desprecio que le helaba la piel si eso era posible entro rápido a la habitación y la escena era lamentable ver a una preciosa chica dulce y alegre llena de vida marchita y a punto de morir  
-eres tu amor mío- dijo la joven buscándolo con la mirada.  
-si mi princesa he regresado—le respondió con la voz entrecortada escondiendo su rostro y sus lágrimas abrió los ojos como platos al ver el pañuelo y las sabanas llenas de sangre que tenía sakura sobre su cuerpo era más que obvio que la luz de su vida se apagaba  
-no no me dejes que puedo hacer perdóname- le dijo mientras le sostenía la mano  
-itachi-  
-que pasa -respondió el uchiha mayor  
-crees que puedo convertirla no quiero perderla ayúdame -lo sacudía del cuello de la camisa  
El solo miro a sakura con tristeza  
-no hay nada que hacer naruto tiene razón al usar esa técnica no le queda vida -mentira no que he hecho maldición—  
-mi príncipe no te preocupes porque lo más hermoso de toda mi vida es vivir y morir en tus brazos  
-respiro profundo y se tranquilizó el pelinegro mayor le dijo con la mirada que saliera

-no le queda tiempo… no creo que aguante hasta el amanecer despídete y has que muera con una sonrisa -dijo por ultimo para dejarlo  
-su sonrisa...-una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla  
El joven uchiha no perdió más tiempo y regreso junto a su amada  
En la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso le decía una y otra vez que la amaba que no podría vivir sin ella  
-no llores sé que moriré pero no estoy triste sabes siento que he vivido lo más hermoso el amor y que no seré una anciana- intento reír sakura  
-quiero ver el amanecer -propuso la joven dejando caer una lagrima  
El uchiha abrió la ventana y salto al tejado con la joven en sus brazos suavemente la recostó sobre su pecho  
-sakura sabes quiero decirte algo -sonrió de lado  
-eres lo más hermoso que he visto y la única persona que he amado y amare-fue interrumpido por un delicado beso  
-te amo - abrazándolo con fuerza intento reír sakura

\- hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar yo estaré por siempre a tú lado nunca te dejare -su voz se empezaba a apagar  
Sasuke la beso y era delicioso lleno de amor él quiso disfrutarlo al máximo pero el destino la vida que se yo no se lo permitió cuando se dio cuenta su amada lo había dejado….  
Sus gritos y lloros se escucharon por todos lados y desde ese día busca la muerte y el fin de su sufrimiento pero el precio que debe pagar es vivir muerto en vida solo y vacio recordando a sakura

Fin  
Espero les haya gustado…disculpen lo largo y no tener un final feliz pero en el amor no todo es color de rosa así como hay risas hay lagrimas….


End file.
